Hisako (Killer Instinct)
|-|Hisako= |-|Shin Hisako= Summary Hisako is a naginata-wielding onryō and the sixteenth character introduced to killer instinct. Before she was a ghost, she was once the daughter of a samurai who protected the village she lived in. That was until her father and the rest of her family were killed by renegade soldiers. In her rage, she took her father's katana and be a to kill many of the raiders. Though she is killed, her actions inspire the other villagers to fight back and they successfully defeat the Raiders. In honor, for her bravery a shrine was placed over her grave as she is laid to eternal rest. However, in the present day, an organization has disturbed her grave, and awakening her. She now ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who would disturb her rest. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Hisako (her original name was lost to history) (referred to as Ghost Girl or onryō by fans) Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Female Age: 464 (died at age 19) Classification: Onryō Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Possession, Naginata Mastery, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, BFR via Hand Summoning Attack Potency: Island level (Clashed with Riptor, Chief Thunder and Cinder) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can swing her Naginata with relative ease) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. Being a ghost makes her difficult to harm by normal means. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her Naginata. Standard Equipment: Naginata Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Hisako walks very slowly and is one of the slowest characters unless she's dashing. She also can't stay in the world of the living for long so she has to devour the spiritual energy of powerful beings like herself, in order to stay a little longer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Mode:' Stronger variation of normal attacks *'Wrath Meter:' Hisako is able to perform certain attacks depending on how much wrath she has (refills after she stops attacking). It also allows any of her normal attacks to be a counter. *'Descent:' Hisako sinks into the ground and reappears behind her opponent *'Vengeance:' Hisako raises up her naginata and will counter anyone who tries to attack her *'On Ryo Zan:' Hisako swings her naginata (usually up to three times), each attack leaving a trail of green ghostly streaks (Shadow mode allows her to do more damage) *'Air On Ryo Zan:' While in the air she can swing her naginata down in an arc, knocking down her opponent and making her drop down immediately *'Influence:' Hisako places naginata behind her opponent, grabs them, and then pushes them into it, impaling them in the process. *'Possession:' Hisako pulls her opponent close with a ghostly, vacuuming aura and then enters her opponent's body, making their body twist and bend in painful ways. *'Instinct Mode:' All of her normal attacks become counters without depleting the wrath meter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Killer Instinct Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Spear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd.